


Qiyana Discovers The jungle

by Arquidex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Big_Cock, Big_ass, F/F, Futanari, Twerk, Use_Google_Translate, buttjob, excessive_Cum, horsecock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arquidex/pseuds/Arquidex
Summary: Qiyana is the new champion in the rift despite the fact that a few more have already left, the summoners still don't find out how to control and dominate her because of her impetuous character. A passionate follower of her ass follows her when she has to leave the game and is distracted in the jungle.
Relationships: Soraka / Qiyana
Kudos: 6





	Qiyana Discovers The jungle

**Author's Note:**

> (Attention: This story is written specifically for adult content, contains futanari and other terms too lewd to be written in Spanish. That said, if you don't feel ready to read this or don't like the futanari content, please leave as soon as possible.)
> 
> The story is written in Spanish and translated by one page into English, many words will not be understood by the public.

\- Where the hell is Soraka? I've been getting shot at by crazy Jinx for 5 minutes and I'm out of potions, blitzcrank keeps pushing and I can't bluff SORAKA! —

A very angry Tristana was shouting under the tower, her supp Soraka had disappeared from the map as soon as the minions started to appear, Tristana believed at first that she was helping the jungle but she remembered that the jungle of her team started in the net and she was touched in the blue part, she waited 20 seconds more to see if the healer appeared but it wasn't like that, she had no choice but to fight alone but only 2 minutes passed and they had already given the first kill to the enemy support by ignite.

That was because of the botline, in midline the thing was in better condition. A Yasuo with master 7 and a Korean boy's name was constantly threatening Qiyana, the new female champion. When the butt was about to attempt a final blow on a minion, the exiled samurai would always arrive in front of her with his absurd damage at low levels. Qiyana knew that she could stand up to him if it were not for that stupid shield the swordsman had every two seconds and especially the stupid movement control her summoner gave her, she would not hesitate to attack the swordsman but through rift magic she would only advance to take damage and return under the tower.

The line lasted 7 minutes with Yasuo level 6 and Qiyana 5 with Yasuo being 89 farm and she was only 45. Qiyana was getting fed up with the summoner's stupid skills in the face of danger but to her surprise the summoner herself was the one who left the champion and the crack out of the way.

Qiyana did not know what to do now, the swordsman was flashing his mastery in front of her face nonstop, he seemed to have some sort of fetish about it.

Qiyana then decided to follow the usual protocol, go back to base like all the inactive champions of the rift but as he walked along the line watching the minions he thought he hardly knew where he was fighting, the few times he went outside his line was to get a kill in another so sometimes he only saw the river or, the dragons, heralds and the crab but according to the jungle, there is a greater variety of things and plants inside. This caught the attention of the empress, she knew that she could not go around freely... Well, she could if doing so did not influence the game of the rest of the team but in the current situation I think they did not care about their team, the announcer did not stop narrating the deaths that Jinx won and the Topline was pretty good, it was a Kayle vs a Riven, the advantage should be of the Ex Noxian but the Heavenly one seemed to be playing with the body of the other woman like a doll.

Qiyana didn't think twice about it, instead of going straight to the base she went down the path that led to the wolf cave, curious and intrigued she put her weapon of elements on her shoulder and walked through the interior of the jungle exploring it, for her luck the jungle, Kindred, was busy with the jungle net and didn't seem to be having much fun, just like Qiyana, Kindred's summoner barely knew how to handle it. Qiyana sighed with relief, knowing that she had plenty of time even to get back to base or for someone to find her swarming around. 

\- So this is the jungle... Pretty simple for a jungle and that's... Wolves? —

The brunette was confused about the appearance of the animals in front of her, the wolves seemed as big as herself and one of them, the biggest and the one she supposed was the alpha, had two heads, this surprised the future empress, she had seen strange animals and of many varieties but not one of two heads but with four eyes. Qiyana no longer entertained the wolves, they were sleeping and the last thing she wanted was to steal content from Kindred knowing that she should be on base and not walking around in the jungle.

Qiyana continued her quiet march, she was still curious about the contents of the jungle but what little she was seeing was disappointing her greatly, until she arrived in front of a huge manna golem, the huge magic rock giant was as big as a medium sized house and you could feel the magic going through every hole in the creature, Literally, there was a blue orb in the centre of her chest where she deduced that all the mana was concentrated, now she understood the strange aura that some jungles had when they spoke of the blue or other magical midlines that went away for a moment and appeared with her, for now it was the only essential data that they had taken from their exploration. It was not so bad, at least she thought so.

\- I expected more but I suppose you are a fact that can be useful to me in many occasions gigantic, if the crack allowed me, I would simply control your element to break you and keep all your mana, but here they want to be ''Righteous'' and they don't allow me to take advantage of my true abilities, a pity -

The brunette said nothing more, she turned around and looked at the next creature to be analyzed, on the other side in the distance was a small and harmless toad that jumped in circles over a purple mushroom, Qiyana looked at it indifferently but when the toad jumped over the mushroom it merged with it and transformed into a giant toad that oozed magic and a smell of poison, this did call the attention of the killer and she went to analyze the great toad.

A ''Crack'' sounded close to Qiyana making her stop completely, she quickly looked around looking for some champion but saw absolutely nothing, closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing causing a greater sensitivity in her ears, another ''crack'' sounded and this time she knew where the sound came from.

\- Damn it! I think she heard me... - 

Qiyana went back to the blue and looked behind it, trying to make sure that it was only the giant that moved by stepping on something, but it was still the same as he found it, doing nothing, the woman left her gun outside the bush next to the golem and bent down leaving her bottom side outside the bush, from the waist up she was looking for something in the bushes, something that will show her that it was an animal that caused the sound and not her worst feeling, she didn't want to know what it meant to be found in the middle of the jungle so she wanted to make sure it was nobody.

\- Oh my... Look at those hips, that ass, those tight tights and how she marks all her intimacy~ -

The healer couldn't stand it anymore, she had left her partner Tristana's line to go see the new enemy champion, she had seen her out of the corner of her eye before the game started and it was love at first sight. Soraka had resisted to great temptations in her life, she resisted to Irelia in the ice, she resisted to Kaisa in her basic aspect, she resisted even to DJ Sona but only when she was next to her, Soraka wasn't a fan of the butts but her attention went to them when the breasts of some champion didn't surpass hers and as she was the fourth woman with the biggest cup in the league...

When no one was looking, she would go for several minutes into the bushes to take a deep breath to calm down and prevent her growing erection from going unnoticed. But this time she couldn't resist, the semi-goat woman had fallen in love with the new champion's buttocks in the first game she played with her, that is, this one, and specifically with her buttocks, Soraka was always a faithful follower of the league champions' buttocks since that evil came out between her legs in her last buff where they inadvertently gave her overloaded power and it took shape between her legs, Soraka since then has had to tie the excessive buffo to her right leg trying that nobody saw while she made the supp actions but it was difficult to him to disguise such massive thing, sometimes he had to help certain women that made crazy their libido and she only thought about enjoying a night with them, thoughts that she had never had before, She had always had in her ideas that man was the one who should possess the instrument that she now possesses but now it was not so and above all it was man who should have a bigger instrument that could satisfy his partners, however, soraka after an analysis of her huge buffo, knew that no human man could compare his genitals with hers, as big as the yordles were almost in their entirety and as thick as a human arm, Not to mention her curious form and the two orbs that came out of her long ago under all the equipment, two big ripe apples that were always in constant movement, always generating something that she knew she had to expel but since she received this curse, she had not done it and that caused her libido and sexual desire to increase greatly, she had not even masturbated, she never did it or planned to do it, she found it too easy to get rid of her problems when she had major worries in her head.

However the day had come when she could not stand it any longer, she was a heavenly being but also a living being capable of feeling the same sensations as others and the same sins, in this case lust, lust had taken over her mind but not her body, still... She was sane enough not to do anything crazy with anyone but she wanted to release all that desire that had been suppressed for more than a year, a growing desire that was accumulating under her robe and when she saw the brunette who, according to rumors, surpasses even basic irelia skin she couldn't take it anymore. 

Soraka was in the bush at the entrance to the river, the new one they implemented after the last pre-season change, and she had a fantastic view of how the youngest one moved her buttocks from side to side looking for her. Soraka could not stand it, her golden robe was raised almost out of the bush where she was hiding, her eyes were clouded, her mind almost white, in front of her she could see a huge tent formed under the golden cloak of her few clothes and as the tip ended it was bathed in a constant drip of thick liquid that soiled her attire.

\- Ha! I found you! Ah no, it's the broken stick... but if this is here... it means it must be close! —

Qiyana lay closer to the ground, trying to find the source of the sound, causing her hips to be up in the sky and her butt to sway more.

Soraka had not even touched her huge axis when she felt it was about to explode. Without waiting another second, the healer moved her attire aside to expose the figure she was so afraid to look at.

Soraka laid her eyes on the large, blue, long, firm thing that was piercing the bushes, the round base of a darker blue with a bulge at the base that resembled a horse cocoon where she kept her limb, its trunk filled with swollen veins that pulsed with strength and energy to a purple flared head, the monstrous thing was so large that even it frightened her, it was not so exaggerated but certainly intimidating. 

The purple flared head expelled that transparent, heavy liquid from the open end of the limb, a liquid which, when it came into contact with the air, was released in greater quantity, creating a puddle on the ground of no great length. Soraka looked at Qiyana again after being amazed with her own cock, the brunette had stood up, at last she seemed to give up her search, soraka was relieved by this but also sorry for not being able to enjoy the show that the younger one was showing before. She sighed wearily and disappointed, but her vigor and erection were still as strong as before, and it seemed that her mind would relax, not her body as well, not in this case.

To make matters worse, Soraka saw Qiyana heading towards the bush where she was, this made her more nervous but what luck she had when another sound sound sounded behind the brunette and she turned around flexing to go after the sound, when she saw the brunette flexing she also saw her buttocks bounce up and down as she moved so fast, She could not stand it any more, her hands went automatically to her axis and she grabbed it with both hands, when doing it Soraka's mind was clouded and the pleasure invaded her, it didn't come but from the tip of her enormous member came out a shot of pre-seminal liquid that fell some meters away from her. As the goat woman suspected, the brunette heard it and also saw it, not her, but the liquid.

Qiyana approached the curious liquid, looking around in case she saw anything else. From exploring the jungle she went on to investigate a detective scene.

\- What... is this? —

Qiyana looked at the thick liquid on the floor, it was transparent but thick, she knew it just by looking at it but apart from that it was also smelly and not little, Qiyana had to cover her nose so hard that it was the smell of musk on the floor but she was also overcome by curiosity, He left his weapon nailed to the ground next to him and bent over with his butt to analyze the liquid material, this would not be a problem if it were not for the fact that he bent over right in front of Soraka with his huge butt pointing towards the member of the heavenly woman.

\- You've got to be kidding me - 

It was no joke, however, as the future empress stood directly in front of her, showing her what she so desired, her rich ass packed in tight tights that detailed every part of her privacy and legs.

Soraka crept back, trying not to inadvertently hit Qiyana's tight, fluffy ass with her hard limb. 

Then it occurred to Soraka to take advantage of the moment, seeing that the assassin was too distracted with the liquid Soraka took the opportunity to return to the ritual that she had previously thought was a mistake but after remembering the pleasure, she turned her hands to her enormous shaft and began to caress it gently by looking at that enormous ass in front of her.

\- God...My... - 

Soraka had put one hand to her mouth while with the other she began pumping her shaft up and down to her head causing an absurd amount of pre-seminal liquid to escape through the tip of the goat woman, an amount that was filling the entire floor of the bush with moisture and a strong odor. The healer's nipples became stiff and sore from the tightening cloth, the other sex of the older woman was also dripping, her vaginal lips covered by the homemade panties she made for herself, now drooling at the pleasure of her throbbing member.

The pleasure increased the more Soraka pumped her cock, the faster it moved and the more she looked at qiyana's asshole, all her pleasure was completely blinding her, even her hand had lost control and moved clumsily across her member squeezing her swollen veins. 

Soraka looked again at those tights that imprisoned such a beautiful pair of round, bubbling skin, imagined tearing them and putting her limb between her buttocks and starting to move her limb up and down between them, feeling the buttocks tighten around her and the heat enveloped her shaft. Soraka's imagination was cruel to herself, punishing her with the immense desire to know what it felt like to have those cushions of flesh closer together but she was still awake enough not to fall so low.

\- I see... You must really love my ass, don't you? Whoever you are -

Soraka did not stop, opening her eyes as if in complete surprise but her hands were still doing the dirty work. Qiyana was looking over his shoulder to where she was, he did not seem to have seen her at all as his eyes did not cross, the youngest imagined that whoever was in the bush was of the same height.

\- You really have made a mess of the jungle. What if the poor little kindred stumbled into this sticky puddle? — 

Qiyana's words, though in a threatening tone, also sounded like lust and flirtation. Soraka didn't know how to react, her eyes were glued to Qiyana's but she kept lowering them to her huge ass.

\- Well, I see that you don't even stop despite being next to me, you're definitely a pervert, come on why don't you come out and show me who you are? From the amount you've spilled down here, you're probably a Vastaya or a very energetic being, no human could have done this -

Qiyana hit Soraka's head hard, she was right and she felt like she said, a pervert, she felt bad for even though the other one was talking to her, she kept masturbating harder and faster.

Qiyana smiled boldly as she saw that the person behind her didn't dare come out of the bush, so she decided to come a little closer.

Qiyana jumped backwards, letting her buttocks enter the bush just below Soraka's limb. 

\- What's going on? Don't be shy and come out, I want to see what you're hiding~ -

Soraka saw Qiyana's big ass approaching her and was thrilled. Thoughts like This is the pleasure of a man and a woman fused together? it's so... addictive. And more things like that went through her mind, another idea that occurred to her was to take advantage of the confusion, Qiyana was playing with the scene, she didn't seem to be interested in discovering it and this moved Soraka, the goat woman dropped her hard limb on Qiyana's ass, Qiyana felt the shaft and opened her eyes like plates when she noticed it, it was big, very big, she felt that it was too heavy on her buttocks and it was sinking for moments between her buttocks.

\- Oh My! —

Qiyana shuddered at the thick axis on his broad, round buttocks, he expected something big but that was absurdly huge, he did not remember seeing such a magnitude since his visit to the village of gigante near his homeland, not only was its size ridiculous, its shape was similar to that of an equine animal but not at all fine and not as exaggeratedly long as the reality of horses would be.

\- W-well... You did keep something... Big... Wait! —

Soraka was paralyzed at his command, thinking he had caught her because of the tattoos on her limb and her characteristic color. Soraka was about to escape using the Flash's spell on the other side of the wall.

\- ¡Alistar! It all makes sense now, such a mastodon must have belonged to someone huge, though the magic of the bushes in this place is ridiculous, you can stick an entire city in a bush and not see it unless you go inside... Just like my kingdom -

Soraka sighed with relief, thanked the enlisted man deep in her heart for having the same skin color as her and being a bull but her relief went to hell when she began to feel more pleasure in her axis.

The healer looked at Qiyana, the future empress was clutching her shaft with one hand yet not removing her bottom from underneath, she buried it between her fluffy buttocks and began to do a curious hypnotic dance for Soraka, Qiyana began to bend her knees and move her hips from side to side with Soraka's huge cock trapped between her bubbles.

\- How about that bull? We call this Twerk in my land and I'm the best dancer of this style in my kingdom -

And god it was, the brunette was jumping with her ass up and down caressing mercilessly the throbbing cock of Soraka, Soraka was in the very same transcendental sky, for a moment she seemed to see Kayle eating chicken with her sister in the afterlife, instead of them supposing the goat woman but reality hit her again when she felt a tickle growing inside her, she looked at Qiyana, she was dancing moving her hips non-stop and faster, She moved her ass in circles making the goat woman's limb turn with her, sometimes just up and down and that gave her tremendous pleasure, Soraka had lost track of how much she had spilled on Qiyana, her pre-seminal liquid had stopped coming out of so much she had spilled, her hooves felt a constant wetness under them just like Qiyana who looked at her feet and saw a huge puddle of liquids with a strong and powerful smell.

Soraka didn't realize how much she began to push her limb over Qiyana's buttocks, she did notice and lowered a hand that held her knee to touch Soraka's waist and stop her movement. Soraka turned back in fright as soon as she felt it.

\- Don't do anything, I want to practice dancing but let me know when you are close, I don't want to get drenched in bull semen... By the way, is it my business or is your waist a little narrower? —

Soraka's heart went out to a thousand, she had been caught, she knew she had been caught.

\- You're probably on a big diet -

Soraka had risen from the dead at this point, she was too grateful for Qiyana's enormous disinterest in seeing the bull and how she only concentrated on the sensual dance.

A good time had passed, minutes in which Qiyana moved her hips artistically, occasionally squeezing Soraka's axis with her strong buttocks. 

Soraka was not bored, she only wished that this moment would last forever and that Qiyana would continue dancing on her cock even after the game was over but everything had a limit, Soraka had managed to hold her climax for several seconds but she could not take it anymore, her eyes were turned upwards, her tongue twisted in the air of pleasure, her hands caressed her sensitive breasts and her hard nipples reaching a couple more dances to the climax.

\- You're tough, but nobody beats me in this ju- -

Qiyana could not speak when she received on her back a massive load of heavenly sperm that soaked her whole, a load of semen that came out from the tip of the heavenly being to the nape of the neck of the woman from Ixtal.

Qiyana was surprised by the thick and great source of sperm that fell on her without stopping, an orgasm that seemed to have no end or limit of power because a few currents of sperm passed over her until they fell in front of her or on her head. 

Soraka on the other hand was clouded with pleasure, her cock throbbed and shook with every blow that her orgasm gave her, expelling what could be perfectly more than two gallons of thick, whitish semen. 

Soraka was like this for two minutes, minutes in which at no time did she lighten her run until she finally began to see a decrease in the amount of her orgasm, the goat woman had finally stopped running after what seemed like an eternity and was weak, weak and staggering from side to side still with her long axis between Qiyana's buttocks expelling small spurts of semen on the back of the lower one.

\- What the fuck did you have in there? A truck tank? It was amazing, in my life I've seen someone come so much for so long, I don't want to imagine if you had discharged into my - 

Those words hit Soraka's head like an arrow, ending up inside the garter belt, being inside it... Impregnate it with her essence and explore her inside...

\- Wait, is that your stiffy again? — 

Qiyana looked back and saw that axis between her buttocks rising again in all its splendour, the tip shining with the remains of sperm in it and throbbing as before, it seemed that it had not even been moved.

\- I'm glad you got this strong for me, which anyone would, I mean, it's me, DUH, but I can't entertain myself here any longer - 

Qiyana rose, releasing Soraka's thick shaft from between her buttocks with a slide that gave the tallest one pleasure.

\- If you want, we can play again someday, but only for dance practice, if you know what I mean -

With a wink to the bush, Qiyana turned around and picked up her weapon from the ground and put it on her shoulder, before leaving for base she wanted to march to the river to clean all the dirt of semen on her back and head, some strings of semen even dripped down her face by going down her head.

This was what Qiyana had planned but she was stopped by Soraka who imprisoned the Morena by passing her hands under her armpits and then grabbing her with her arms holding her by the shoulders.

\- Bull, you do not want to play with the future empress, she could easily destroy you - 

Qiyana knew that she could kill the bull but only wanted to threaten, if she defended herself she would have problems later with summoners for influencing the middle of a game when she was offline. 

The threat didn't seem to have any effect on the creature because its grip was strong and firm and Qiyana could feel its erection determined on its back, she couldn't lie that that enormous trunk had made her wet enough, her intimacy was wet and like the eldest one, she would swear to have come only by massaging the bull's enormous cock, its reddish cheeks, its erect nipples and its tone mind imagining a thousand erotic scenes right now didn't help.

Soraka on her side was still hiding in the bushes, she had dared to advance enough to grab the lowest one and so catch her, she really wasn't going to do anything to her that she didn't want to or so she thought when she started but when she heard the idea of Qiyana having all her axis inside her her eyes got dark and her moral ethics went to hell. 

Soraka was now a slave to lust, pure desire ran through her veins and above all through her big dick, desiring more pleasure. The goat woman no longer made her constant and growing desire wait, she moved back far enough so that her dick remained under Qiyana's buttocks and there she pushed, crossing the crotch of the smaller one, remaining between her two big and strong thighs pressed against her axis.

\- Would you like... another massage? — 

The youngest was not answered, not with words, qiyana's hips were pushed forward as Soraka out of nowhere began to ram Qiyana by moving her axis between her legs in and out of the Empress' tight thighs, Qiyana looked down in amazement at the axis rubbing against her vagonal lips and clitoris, the sensation she felt was so great that even as soon as she began she felt an orgasm approaching.

Her senses were clouded, both she and Soraka were overcome with pleasure, Soraka had accelerated her swaying movement also feeling a not too distant future climax. For her part, Qiana was suppressing her moaning, her eyes narrowed as she saw only that tattooed blue shaft playing with her intimacy like that, a toy. 

\- You're... B- Good bull... Not bad but don't think... That just with... That, you're gonna... ah! - 

A sudden orgasm came to Qiyana making her body shake unbalanced and she would have fallen if it weren't for Soraka's firm grip. 

The woman also noticed the minor's climax as the brunette's legs tightened her axis and she started rubbing them by wetting them with the moisture from her vagina on top.

Soraka could not stand it any longer no matter how hard she tried, Qiyana's big soft legs squeezed her cock mercilessly making her last lunge so hard that she lifted Qiyana off the floor leaving her on tiptoes while a great torrent of sperm shot out of her axis, the orgasm was more powerful than the previous one, the semen covered a big part of the walls of the jungle and the floor looked like it had just been painted white, Qiyana did not see it as she was still dazed in her orgasm and her eyes were closed with pleasure but Soraka saw a little, she saw her member expel thick loads of sperm that fell to the ground with force sounding on impact, the great magnitude of Soraka squirming under Qiyana's vagina with each discharge, Her purple tip was starting to turn red and the semen was coming out of control, Soraka didn't care, she was too absorbed in Qiyana's pleasure and sweet scent to pay attention to the rest of the stage.

When she opened her eyes she was frightened by the image in front of her, the ground was almost completely white, the trees in the jungle were so sticky that the semen was slowly falling from them, it looked like snow because of the overwhelming amount of it.

Qiyana looked more closely and down, observing that axis between her semi-flaccid legs expelling small jets of fresh semen.

\- That's... too much. How long have you been in there? — 

Qiyana tried to turn around but one hand grabbed her chin and kept her looking straight ahead, the brunette tried to see who it was because obviously it couldn't be the bull despite the huge axis, she then thought of some new champion she hadn't been told about, something unforgivable.

\- Who are you? — 

Qiyana asked, wanting to meet the person who had given her two big orgasms without even touching her directly or putting anything into her holes.

\- Ah... - 

It was the only thing Qiyana heard behind her, a sigh of satisfaction that made her shudder, it was warm and full of lust, a lust that seemed to have no end.

\- You... You are definitely not the bull, Yunis Kumia! Let go of me! You bastard! — 

Qiyana didn't even know why she was saying such words, she really was delighted with someone so capable in such a short time, she wanted to see the face of the animal man so she could remember him and claim him as a slave in her empire but he seemed more than insistent that they not see his face.

\- Show yourself, let me see you - 

Qiyana's demands were ignored by Soraka, the highest was in a trance between heaven and reality, her world ceased to exist and for her right now only she existed, the woman who satisfied her and the sensation of lightness invading her body.

\- I want... to be inside... - 

Those were the only words he heard from his admirer but it was clear that his tone was not one of one, but of one and not just any one, Qiyana had heard that voice somewhere, from some champion he could not remember.

\- You're a woman!? But how do you have it? And so big! — 

Soraka was not going to repeat the same mistake, her mouth closed and only her throat reproduced the sounds that her post-climax moans emitted.

\- Inside? No wait, can you go on despite having done all this? Look around you, you've come in everything that was white before, don't even think about bringing that monstrous thing near my ass one more time so let go - 

Soraka disregarded, instead of releasing the younger one, grabbed both qiyana dolls and lifted them to the sky, raising them higher than before. Soraka was unaware of this force present in her, in part she was frightened to discover that she possessed such a capacity but on the other hand she was grateful because she would need it to do what she was going to do.

\- You'll be all right, I'll... I'll take care of you - 

And there was that voice again, Qiyana was getting closer to guessing who it was but now her concentration was on the monster that was rising between her legs again, a monster that she admired for its great capacity, size and shape but that she didn't want to feel so soon. He tried to move by turning but the grip of his hands was very powerful and apparently moving his legs trying to escape only excited the monster more by the contact of his big thighs.

Qiyana cursed what little strength she had and like the other ''woman'' she was much more powerful in comparison to her strength.

Soraka began to lift Qiyana by holding both wrists with one hand until the minor's feet no longer touched the ground, and Soraka's huge axis came out from between her legs and onto her back again. 

Qiyana shuddered again at the touch of Soraka's cock, it was as stiff as before or maybe even stiffer, it seemed the idea of going inside it excited her quite a bit and she did not speak only of Soraka.

Qiyana was wet, no, soaking wet, her underwear had gotten completely wet and her tights had a large dark wet spot on her crotch, Soraka saw this and smiled at it, it was the first time she had experienced these kinds of feelings and emotions but she was loving them and wanted to repeat the feeling relentlessly, like a child who had just ridden her favorite ride and wanted to repeat it again and again.

\- Who the hell are you? You fucking horny lunatic! —

Qiyana didn't know if that accusation was for the woman behind it or for herself.

Soraka did not respond, she lowered her hand to the empress's tight tights and pulled them off by tearing off the part where she covered her sex and underwear, Soraka could not see under the lower one but saw Qiyana's dark thong, one as provocative as it was thin, barely covering anything and revealing her great masses of flesh for Soraka's enjoyment.

The healer got even more excited, what she was seeing filled her with uncontrollable desire, she brushed the tip of her axis with the naked buttocks of Qiyana and only the brush made the goat woman expel long lines of saliva from her mouth, she looked like an animal in heat watching her delicious prey and that was it, Soraka was blinded by her new instinct incorporated in her body and the only thing she wanted was to mate with the woman who has the best buttocks in the whole crack or at least that is what the goat woman thinks.

Soraka's nipples were so sore that Soraka had to pull her robe away from the center of her chest so that her breasts would be free and the pain would turn into pleasure.

The free hand of the healer lowered her member and began to massage this rubbing it with Qiyana's naked skin, she was also suffering in the front, her breasts, not very big but noticeable by the neckline, showed two erect lumps that were squeezed by the fabric of the brown woman, Soraka noticed it by Qiyana's repressed expression and did what any good lover would do for his prey, she released her limb and grabbed Qiyana's dress by the breast part releasing them with a downward pull. The brunette let out a moan of relief accompanied by another when the air passed through her now uncovered area.

Soraka returned to manual labor, stroking her limb again as she looked at Qiyana in front of her held by one hand suspended in the air, so they remained for several minutes.

\- Well? — 

Soraka bowed her head to the side in confusion, she knew what she meant but a desire to play with the brunette came through in her perverse thoughts.

\- Are you going to put it in today or what? The game is not going to last forever, you freak! — 

That was an answer Soraka loved to hear and her body proved it when on impulse she moved under the legs of the brunette and lifted this one even higher so that Qiyana was in a high pose just to fall on top of Soraka's rod of flesh but Soraka had no idea what to do, in her life she had done something like this, she only found the size and shape of the butts attractive but she had never fucked one in her life, she did not plan to do it either, just a year ago she was the one who should be penetrated.

The healer tried to remember the animals in their breeding season, she remembered the ice deer of Freljord or the rhinos of Ionia and how they had sex in public instead of going to a private area like intelligent beings.

With an idea of how it was, Soraka guided herself through images in her mind of those animals, they were always looking for a hole and that's what the healer did, she carefully looked for a hole in the lower part of the woman and she found one, a really narrow and hot one.

\- Where do you think you're going with that? Not there, you idiot! Do you only have a penis? Have you never seen a vagina? — 

Then Soraka remembered, she was a woman too, she was so blinded by lust that she couldn't even remember her own body, the urge to hit herself at that moment was enormous.

The older one remembered her female genitalia and where it was located, she moved her axis until she hit half of the brown woman's legs that were slightly above Soraka's axis pointing upwards, then Soraka gave a little push touching Qiyana's half-open entrance, the entrance as her surroundings were soaked lubricating her cock without the need of another lubricant, but she didn't want to start so fast, she wanted to play a little more...

\- Say it... - 

The healer's voice sounded hoarse and sensual, almost like a snake moving through the air hypnotizing the mind of whoever heard it.

\- Saying...? No... I'm not going to say anything, just do what you have to do -

This time the empress did not scream, her voice was too choppy to do so and the little nudges that soraka gave against her entrance wanting to enter interrupted her even more.

\- Say it and you will have it... I was told as you are, that everything you want you get... Then ask for it~ ask me to do it and it will be yours... -

Qiyana forgot her mission to find out who that voice belonged to, she didn't want to give up, she wanted to persist in the face of the woman's words but her mind was weakening in the face of her desires.

\- You... Just... Give it to me for once -

Soraka let out a bold and amusing laugh as she lowered the dark woman onto her dick, entering it through its narrow entrance, occupying its walls, stretching its space until it was halfway in.  
Soraka grunted with pleasure, Qiyana shedding tears from her eyes and drool from her mouth and only going halfway.

Qiyana looked down and saw her abdomen slightly swollen, the figure of the thick and long penis of the woman was inside her and her figure was slightly marked by her clothes, the brunette opened her eyes in surprise because of this and was instantly frightened when she saw such a thing inside her but the fright was short-lived when the woman behind her began to move.

Soraka made a slight lunge into Qiyana, feeling the entire outline of her vagina pressed against her hard limb, the pleasure was that of gods and the sensation was unparalleled, Soraka had felt many things in her astral life but nothing compared to this.

The goat-woman's thrusts increased in power as she wanted to push more inches into the narrow brunette and she succeeded, a few more inches went into Qiyana impaling her on Soraka like a paddle, Qiyana's eyes turned and she seemed to have lost consciousness even though she was babbling something barely understandable, The goat woman had no mercy on her first time, she let go of Qiyana's hands, dropping them like a rag doll and grabbing the waist of the minor, Soraka began to ram the brunette practically bouncing her off his cock, The goat woman grabbed Qiyana's legs and carried them on either side of her head in a perfect FULL NELSON position.

Soraka did not care about Qiyana's condition, she was too focused on penetrating the brunette's narrow, squeezing vagina, She did not even recognize herself, she was moving the youngest one as if it was a toy in her hands and getting stronger and faster, the goat woman's tongue caressed Qiyana's neck with each lick of her brown skin sometimes even leaving varied hickeys around the area.

\- You are so great, since I saw you today I couldn't stop thinking about you and your beautiful ass, your firm and big legs, your narrow waist and wide hips, your brown skin bathed in brilliance, your red lips looking so delicious... I want to make you mine Miss Qiyana! —

Soraka lost his mind, he started to talk no matter if he recognized him, his pushes went beyond what he could control and so much so that in a moment he hit a kind of inner wall inside the brunette, Soraka knew what it was, it was his door to the world to conquer Qiyana and get the greatest of pleasures.

Qiyana awoke to the sensation, her eyes opened like plates when the flared tip of the woman began to grind the entrance of the uterus, the sensations that she felt right now were so intense that they almost made her faint again but she managed to resist and looked quickly behind her taking advantage of her free hands but in doing so she could not observe well, her leg was covering much of the vision of the one who was taking her to the third best orgasm of her life.

\- My dear Qiyana, I am so close... so close to making you mine, so... - 

Soraka stopped and bit the brunette's neck, she didn't reach the limit or the climax, she stood still holding Qiyana by her legs in the very sexy position they had adopted, the brunette wondered what was wrong with the other one, she was close to something big, something she had never felt before.

Nothing was happening in Soraka's mind, it was blank until her own body responded, her yellow eyes lit up, she gave one last strong push into Qiyana through the entrance of the womb burying it to the base of the dick inside the brunette, The climax of both was not long in coming, Soraka came, came as never before, protuberances grow from the base of his cock that traveled along his trunk until they reached the tip and exploded in a blast of Semen planted directly in the womb of the Empress, Charge after charge would come out under pressure inside Qiyana, Soraka would push with every sperm left inside her, in her uterus, making sure that by the time she finished, Qiyana would be totally hers but she wasn't even sure when it would end because if river of semen seemed like an endless source of sperm coming out in absurd quantities inside Qiyana.

Qiyana also reached orgasm, her body trembled violently in Soraka's arms when a burst of her own orgasm shot into the air wetting the floor and Soraka's limb which its walls pressed out more sperm from the already inexhaustible source of the goat woman, Soraka came in such a way that no more semen could fit inside Qiyana, Her uterus was completely filled, this was seen in her abdomen as it was swollen and chubby because of the amount of semen deposited inside, with no exit through which to escape, Soraka's run went down the narrow holes of Qiyana's narrow vagina falling to the ground through the nooks and crannies and down the goat woman's legs. 

Soraka did not let go of the empress, she kept pushing and shoving inside her without stopping her essence and seed to permeate it.

\- You are... Mine... The healer will take care of you~ - 

These were the last words Qiyana heard before she fainted from yet another orgasm that knocked her out.

\- So...raka... -

. . .

It had been hours since the brunette had fainted and was finally starting to regain consciousness, her eyes were blurry and she saw darkness all around her so it was the first thing she cleaned up, having clear vision, the brunette saw where she was, Right in the bush where the goat woman had held her and played with her like a doll, the ground stank, her clothes were mostly stained white and the gap between her legs was more torn than before, Qiyana looked at herself better noticing that her abdomen was stupidly swollen, She seemed to be 4 months pregnant when in fact she was all sperm from a heavenly woman, especially a woman... Her sex was expelling traces of sperm that were left inside her and she seemed cool because she was so hot, Qiyana deduced that Soraka had had fun with her even after this fainting, The very... Thinking of her, she did not see her at any moment since she woke up so she intuited that she had left after emptying her enormous burden inside her, the brunette was sure that the goat woman would continue filling her if it were not for some summoner to claim her.

Qiyana dropped to the ground exhausted, she did not know how to explain to the other summoners that they could not select her throughout the day but she was more than delighted with the sensations she felt today, going to explore the jungle was undoubtedly the best decision she had made in a long time.

\- Goat lady, we'll have to settle that thing about me belonging to you... I want a rematch! —


End file.
